HGd10PHB - Spell - Scent Release
'Scent Release' Scent release is a beginning level spell that many casters of the Flora Spectrum keep improving over time. It provides a wide range of floral scents, many of them pleasant to most kinds. Some, however, can be quite pungent. The spell has a variety of uses including aromatherapy, obscuring scents, and even distraction. The spell can be used to enchant a flower to release the predetermined scent when a particular class of target comes within range of the enchanted flower. 'Effect' Scent Release has several functions. *The spell can enchant a flower or other plant to periodically release a specific scent into the environment. The scent must be one that caster already knows and can readily identify. Used this way, the Scent Release Spell is relatively harmless and can be set to release the scent as often as once an hour. It fills a room with a volume of up to 300,000 cubic meters This use lasts a number of days equal to the Scent Release Spell roll. Spending ten hours in this environment adds +1 to CON, a bonus which continues while the subject remains within the environment and up to 1 hour after leaving it. *The spell can enchant a flower to release an intense burst of scent when a specific condition is met, usually the proximity of a particular kind of creature. A single condition is stated as part of the verbal component. The enchantment lasts a number of days equal to the Scent Release Spell roll, but no scent is released unless the condition is met. *The spell can be used to release a specific scent from the caster as they move. This version of the spell only lasts for a number of minutes equal to the Scent Release Spell roll, but is potent enough to mask any normal scent that might be left by the caster otherwise. The scent spreads out rapidly with the wind, but leaves a lingering trace for scent trackers to follow, confounding them. *As an attack, the spell can release a single burst of pungent stench into the sensory organs of one target. This attack reduces PRC by 1 for a number of minutes equal to the Scent Release Spell roll or until the scent is washed off with soap and water. If the target's primary sense is smell, PRC is reduced by 2 for the same duration. This version only takes 1 Player Turn to cast, but costs an additional 15 EDR or Myr to cast. 'Spell Construction' *'DS: ' 10 *Tier 0 *'Spectra:' Flora 1 *'Purpose:' Enchant/Learn 6 *'Casting Time:'1 Minute -4 *'Duration: '''1 Month (see Effect) 35 *'Duration-Ticks:' (see Effect) 0 *'EDR:' 1/10 TSB +25 -25 *'Intensity:' None 0 *'Number of Targets:' One 2 *'Prerequisite:' None 0 *'Range:' Touch 1 *'Shape:' 0 Dimensional - Touch 0 *'Focus:' .01 *'Verbal Component:' **"Fill this room with your lasting scent, and let the effect linger long." .13 **"When single condition here release your scent." .13 **"Release your scent from my body and mask the smell of me from those who seek me." .13 **"Smelliarmous!" .13 *'Somatic Component:' Gently stroke each petal starting from 3 o'clock and go counterclockwise (for long duration uses only) .05 *'Material Component:' Flower to be enchanted. .01 'Character Sheet Example' ''Anemone enchants a flower within her tent to release the scent of a mindsong flower every 5 hours. She spends 10 hours within the tent and gains the +1 CON to promote healing. The mindsong flower will promote healing of mental issues specifically such as depression. 'Navigation' Spells Listed Alphabetically [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes